Traditional truck shells are known in the art to mount atop the cargo box of a truck, to shelter and secure items in the cargo area. These shells, however, limit the capacity to transport items taller than the shell's roofline. A typical shell must be entirely removed from the cargo bed rails in order to haul such loads. Shell removal, and subsequent reinstallation, requires shoulder-press style lifting, known to be a particularly in-ergonomic method of lifting. Furthermore, the absence of hand-holds exposes the handler to pinch and laceration injury. Lastly, if a strong second person is not available to assist in the removal, and subsequent reinstallation of the shell, the process of removal and installation by a single person is inarguably dangerous to a sole person removing or installing the shell. The painted surfaces of both the truck and the truck shell may also be compromised during transition. Standard shells are designed to be neither portable nor easily stowable. Beyond the practical reasons already discussed, the inherent bulk of a standard truck shell limits the inventory of the typical shell to oversized racks, as seen in commercial yards or warehouses. Automotive supply stores, membership club stores, and mega-mart outlets lack the floor space to stock a comprehensive array of brand-specific models, of various sizes and styles of a conventional truck shell. The (unassembled) retractable roof system truck shell design lends itself to compact, palletized, corrugated cardboard/crate packaging, commonly observed in such superstores, such as Pep Boys, Costco, Home Depot and Walmart.
Numerous innovations for the truck shell have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present design as hereinafter contrasted. The following is a summary of those prior art patents most relevant to this application, and serves as a description outlining the difference between the features of the retractable roof system, truck shell variation, and the prior art.
Early on, Brooks Stevens, an industrial designer employed at the automobile manufacturer Studebaker, designed the Studebaker Wagonaire, which debuted in January of 1963, and continued production until 1966. The Wagonaire design simply allowed the roof panel above the cargo area to slide into the forward portion of the roof, not unlike a car window retracts into a car door, transposed to the horizontal position. This design differs distinctly from that of the retractable roof system, vehicle variation. It does not raise roof sections, nor does it store them above other roof sections. It does not employ a hinged rear window panel, and does not allow the roof above the seating area to open. The same design was employed in the GM Envoy XUV SUV model marketed from 2003 to 2005.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,769 of Robert G. Storc, James E. Robertson, and Arthur E. Macnee III describes two flexible roof sections (front and rear) that is transferrable to form a barrier between the cargo area and seating area of a van or SUV styled vehicle, by means of a pair of tracks and at least one actuator. The design of this transferrable roof section resembles that of a sectional garage door, not like the stackable, stowable design proposed with the retractable roof system, vehicle variation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,184 of David A. Byrd et al. describes a portable truck cap comprising a plurality of frame members, which are detachably connected to each other to form a frame, the frame has a top portion and a base portion, the top portion is resilient, the base portion is detachably connectable to a truck. A flexible cover is disposed over the frame, and detachably connected to said base portion of the frame. The cover is tensioned by the top portion of the frame to maintain the cover in a predetermined configuration.
This patent describes a portable truck cap or shell for pick-up trucks where portions are detachably connected to the truck but it does not provide the unique sliding capability of the roof panels to be stored over the truck cab. It does not offer the heavy duty structural framework and unique support members to handle the weight of an additional lumber/sport rack, as provided by the retractable roof system, truck shell variation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,315 of Scott A. W. Muirhead describes a pick-up truck cargo canopy assembly, which is enclosed and provides complete protection from weather, theft and vandalism in the cargo area. The cargo canopy assembly is divided into two separate sections. The front canopy section, which is mounted permanently to the truck bed sidewalls with a front wall having an opening behind the pick-up truck cab window and functional windows on each side. The rear canopy section, which is unitarily manufactured, is attached to the front section and the truck bed sidewalls by clamps that may be detached by removing a pin holding the two parts of the clamp together. This provides a removable rear section that may be stored when an open truck bed is desired. A hinged rear window assembly is attached to the rear edge of the top of the rear canopy section that also contains a latch and lock to provide a secure cargo area.
This patent describes a two-part pick-up truck cargo canopy assembly that emphasizes the need for opening the rear of the shell-covered area at times. The problem is that it uses a unitarily manufactured rear section that would be quite heavy and not easily stored. This shell system could not be easily sold in an automotive parts store due to the large size and the inventory area required. This design also differs from the retractable roof system, truck shell variation in two distinct ways: It does not employ a track system, nor does it stow the opening portion of the shell on board, above the truck cab.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,898 of Irving Baranski tells of a telescoping cover for storage facilities, particularly vehicle cargo beds, which utilizes a plurality of cover sections in successive mutual telescopically receivable relation that slide on guideways in a self-cleaning manner. In the preferred embodiment, a plurality of movable cover sections are provided which are successively mutually telescopable into a stationary cover section through use of a pair of parallel guideways. Each cover has a top from which depend downwardly mutually opposing sides. The guideways, which are attached to the storage facility sidewalls, are made of an elongated base having a substantially flat surface from which extends a plurality of elongated bosses. The bosses have an upper portion, which is disposed in offset relation to a lower portion, which in turn mates with the elongated base. The movable cover sections have a slot in the lower terminus of each side receiving a boss. A detent is provided that protrudes into the slot, interfering with the offset upper portion of the boss and preventing vertical movement of the movable cover section. The surface shape of the slot and its associated detent in each side of the movable cover sections are mutually complementary with the surface shape of the boss received therein. Accordingly, as the movable cover sections are slid along the guideway, accumulated debris is automatically wiped off the boss by interaction of the complementary surfaces.
This patent describes a telescoping cover for storage facilities, particularly vehicle cargo beds, which utilizes a plurality of cover sections in successive mutual telescopically receivable relation that slide on guideways. Although this patent describes a telescoping device, it is limited to just telescoping over the bed area and does not extend over the cab of the vehicle, and does not entirely retract from the truck bed cargo area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,701 of Kevin Miller discloses a shell for the bed of a pick-up truck. The shell is comprised of a base member mounted to the truck bed and a top member hinged to and fitted over the base member. The top member is hinged in such a manner that it may be swung open to allow access to the interior of the bed from the side as well as the rear of the truck. The hinge means have a quick release feature so that the top member may be removed for greater hauling capacity. A fabric covering may be substituted for the top member as an alternative cover.
This patent describes another two-part pick-up truck shell assembly that again emphasizes the need for opening the rear of the shell-covered area at times. The problem is still that it uses a unitarily manufactured rear section that would be quite heavy and not easily stored. It could not be opened and closed easily, and does not stow the opening portion of the shell, as does the retractable roof system, truck shell variation. This is another shell for pick-up trucks that could not be boxed in a compact manner, and sold in an automotive parts store, or discount retail outlet, due to its bulk.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,279 of Richard Hoover describes an improved camper shell that is collapsible and portable. The shell consists of a cover that is positioned over a shell frame. The shell frame is formed by a plurality of components, preferably formed of steel, that are fitted together for use and that may be stored within the cover when not in use. The mainframe components include bottom supports, vertical supports coupled thereto, and cross-members. Preferably, the bottom supports and cross-members are adjustable in length, to fit a plurality of truck bed sizes. The frame preferably angles downward from rear to front, for drainage and other purposes
This patent describes a light duty collapsible shell for pick-up trucks that would be covered with a canvas material. This device would not support a lumber/sport rack and does not provide security or the unique means of the sliding roof panels that can be stored over the cab of the truck.
Thus, there has existed a long-felt need for a retractable roof system for both vehicle roofs, and truck shells, that provides for the security offered only by a hard-surfaced enclosure, as well as the unlimited vertical cargo volume offered by an uncovered truck bed. The roof portion of the cover should be easily moved and stowed above the vehicles roofline, and enable users to quickly and efficiently convert the enclosed truck bed to an open area capable of transporting tall or oversized cargo.